雪の白
by CharlotteDay
Summary: “Yoru,” Ikuto began to yell, “Chara change!” Running towards the men, Ikuto suddenly sprouted ears and a thin blue tail. “Ikuto!” Amu yelled, “Careful! Watch OUT!”Turning, Ikuto socked a brute in the face, knocking him on the ground...
1. Chapter 1: Paper War

_Shugo Chara! Fan-fiction_

**~::Chapter One::~**

**Me: Woot woot!**

**Amu: What's up with her?**

**Ikuto: She must be excited.**

**Me: Heck yeah! Chappie numero uno is up now! Huzzah! :D :D**

**Ikuto: -_- Fabulous.**

**Me: Be excited. You're the main character this time, Ikuto-kun.**

**Amu: WHAT?!?**

**Me: Er…yes. **

**Ikuto: -smug- Oh, yeah.**

**Me: Well, anways, I better let you read seeing as this is probably pretty annoying. Amu, want to take the disclaimer? **

**Amu: Char doesn't own Shugo Chara! Or anything else she may add into this.**

* * *

(A/N: 3rd Person Limited* POV)

"Gah!" -Thud- Rubbing his back, Ikuto stood up. "What a way to wake up," he sighed to himself, looking at his bed: the roof of his house.

"Ikuto! ~nyah" Ikuto's chara, Yoru, flew down after him, worried, "You rolled off and I couldn't stop you! Are you ok? ~nyah"

"Yeah," Ikuto said, inspecting himself. "Just a couple bruises." Running inside, he checked the time.

"6:40! ~nyah" Yoru reminded him.

Pulling on a fresh uniform, Ikuto replied, "I better get to school, then. Or better yet," he changed his mind with renewed vigor as a glint came into his eye. "Let's visit someone today, Yoru. What do you say to…Seiyo Academy?"

Amu sprinted down the sidewalk as the clock chimed seven. "Dang!" she said under her breath, "Am I going to be late _again_?"

Skidding in the halls, she made it to her homeroom.

"Hinamori-san, you're early!" Her surprised teacher greeted her with a grin.

"Yeah," she replied shakily, a little out of breath. Heading to her usual seat by the window, she doodled her name on a sheet of paper before a gentle breeze it blew out the window. "Again," she muttered, pulling out a fresh one.

"Looking for this?" An indigo-haired fellow with matching eyes appeared in the window with her lost sheet of paper.

"What the-?" Startled, Amu fell out of her seat as Ikuto pulled himself into the window. His blue-furred ears and tail disappeared as he sat down in Amu's desk.

"Where's the…teacher?" Amu asked weakly, looking towards the front of the room. _Gone. Again. _Amu thought with chagrin.

"Come here," Ikuto said. Picking herself up, Amu walked towards her occupied desk.

"Gotcha!" a smirking Ikuto teased, grabbing her and pulling onto his lap.

"Gah! You pervert!" Amu cried, jumping up and giving Ikuto the death stare. Ikuto sweat-dropped, knowing something had gone wrong. "You don't just pull people into your lap, that's weird! Speaking of weird, what's up with you being here? That's called being a stalker!"

Ikuto sweat-dropped. _This is so not how I hoped this would go. _"Well, whatever then," putting on an expressionless face, he hopped out of the chair and back out the window. "Later," and he was gone.

Stunned, Amu seated herself. _That was so not how I expected that to go, _she thought while smoothing her doodle sheet Ikuto had laid on her desk. Her name, AMU, written boldly and broadly, and a few more words in thin, slanted handwriting: _+ Ikuto forever_.

"What?!?" Amu roared. Quickly writing something more, she threw the paper out the window, knowing Ikuto would be there to catch it.

"Hinamori-san!" Quickly coming out of her reverie of revenge, she began taking notes for class.

Ikuto leaned against the wall, his hand outstretched as though he was waiting to catch something. A crumpled paper floated out of the classroom window above him and landed in his hand. Grinning, he unfolded the paper, only to be maddened by the words she had written in the adorable curly handwriting of hers. The sheet now read: "Amu-chan! + Ikuto **Tadase** forever"

"Damn," Ikuto muttered, writing more. "Let the paper wars begin…"

After school, Ikuto jumped out before Amu. "Yo," he said nonchalantly. Pushing past him, Amu coldly walked away before a stunned Ikuto followed.

"Hey!" he replied to her silence, "Do I not get a hello?"

"No," she said harshly, "You don't."

"Are you still mad at me about what happened with your paper?" Ikuto questioned as Yoru floated behind him.

"Yes. That was needless of you to write, you pervert." (A/N: I have a scanned sheet of the "paper" coming up on my profile sometime soon! 3)

"Aww," Ikuto said sweetly, coming behind her and hugging her, "You know you liked it-"

"No! No I didn't! Did you know that both Tadase _and _Rima almost found that sheet?" A livid Amu threw Ikuto off of her as she continued, "If they had seen that, Tadase would have-"

"So, still together with Kiddy King, are we?" Ikuto became cold towards her. "Well, if that's the way you want it, I guess…"

Amu stopped short, causing Ikuto to run into her. "What do you mean?" She asked slowly.

"Amu," Ikuto pulled around in front of her, "You know I love you-"

"Perv," Amu cut in.

Ikuto continued, "You know I love you. I don't want you to ever get hurt. Either the Little Prince will hurt you, or someone else will, and he won't be able to protect you like I could."

"Arrogant jerk, much?" Cool-and-spicy Amu was back, with a vengeance. "Thanks, but no thanks, Ikuto-_kun * _But I can take care of myself, thanks."

Ikuto smirked, "I'll remember that next time you're walking alone in a dark alley," And just like that- he was gone.

* * *

_*Note- sarcasm_

**Amu: I liked this chapter. Girl power! GO!**

**Me: O...K... o_o**

**Ikuto: You know you liked _everything _I wrote...**

**Amu: Ew. Perv.**

**Me: Anyways, read and review, pl0x! I have more! If I get two reviews, I will post more!**

**Amu: -to the side- She'll post more anyways**

**Ikuto: Side notes: **

**Me: *When I say 3rd person limited, I mean that we stick closely to Ikuto's POV, but I do see some of what the other characters think, do, ect. That's probably wrong, but…who cares! XD It's my fic :D**

**Me: Thanks for reading! R&R! Later! XD**


	2. Chapter 2: Sleeping Dogs Awake Cats

**Me: Whoohoo!**

**Amu: Is she going to begin like that every time?**

**Ikuto: -_-**

**Me: It's just that I actually got chapter numero dos up today! Huzzah!**

**Amu: Looks short, though…**

**Me: Just you wait for the NEXT chappie! And the next! And the next! And the next! And the next! …**

**Ikuto: Do you think I should do the disclaimer?**

**ME: And the next! And the next! And the next! …**

**Amu: …yeah. O_o**

**Ikuto: Char does not own _Shugo Chara! _Or anything else she may accidentally stick in here.**

* * *

Ikuto elegantly slid into a small alcove nearby the school, watching and waiting for his little strawberry to walk by. Yoru floated out a tad, sneaking glances and keeping his master up to date on who, what, when, where, why, and how everything was happening.

"Finally," Ikuto breathed when Yoru informed him that the Guardians were coming his way, Amu in the lead.

Smirking, Ikuto popped out of his hiding place, making Amu stop short, the rest of the Seiyo Academy Guardians following suit.

"Ikuto," Amu coldly greeted him, pushing past me. _Not yet over our little spat, I see, _Ikuto thought.

"Aww, strawberry," he popped in front of her again. "Do you want me to apologize?"

"Tsukiyomi, careful," Kukai stepped closer to Amu as Tadase put a protective arm around her. Amy looked ready to shrug it off, but pulled closer to the two boys as Nagihiko stepped forward to speak.

"Leave us be, Tsukiyomi-san," The purple-headed boy told me, "She does not wish to speak to you. Let it rest."

"Let the sleeping dogs lie," Ikuto added in, "Well, later, then, Amu-chan."

Stepping back into the alcove, the Guardians walked past, lamenting their bad luck. Only Amu looked back to see the alcove was empty.

* * *

**Me: Wow…awesome. May I ask where you were headed?**

**Amu: Just going out. Wasn't going to get home before dark, however…**

**Me: Ominous, very ominous…**

**Ikuto: …You just took care of a chapter there, didn't you.**

**Me: Well…I may still write it. But it's just filler. Tell me, good readers! Do you want a filler chapter (which will probably bring NagihikoxRima and UtauxKukai and perhaps a touch of AmuTo!)?**

**Ikuto: Also, Char wanted us to ask you something.**

**Amu: Whoever comes up with an awesome chappie name…**

**Ikuto: …that'll be what the chapter's name is!**

**Me: It makes it a heck of a lot easier on me -lazy- XD Jk, I just want a cool chapter title, not something cheesy that I'll come up with**

**Ikuto: Thanks for reading!**

**Amu: R&R pl0x!**


	3. Hello Again

Me: Oh my glob.

Ikuto: 'Bout time.

Me: Oh my glob.

Amu: Oh dear. Here it comes.

Me: OH MY GLOB I AM SO SORRY MY POOR READERS! DB *sniffle* I had more written, never updated cause exams and school and crap, and then over the summer my compy got reimaged and I saved the story on a flash drive I just don't know where that flash drive is and-and- and-

Amu: She's sorry she hasn't updated, but she's not- repeat NOT- discontinuing this story.

Me: I have the next chapter written somewhere, I just need to revise it and upload it. It may take a month or so cause freshman year is hell-

Ikuto: -try _junior _year-

Me: But it will eventually be updated! Sorry, ya'll… *hugs everyone*

Amu: *is hugged* …d'awww~ Char, it's okay! 3

Ikuto: *is hugged*… Oh, please get off of me =3=

Me: So yes! Await it with open arms, friends! Next chappie's a-coming! 8D


End file.
